


Stuck! Stuck! In a fanfic now! (Feels like we're stuck in a fanfic!)

by The Wildehopps Protection Agency (WHPA)



Series: World War Zoo [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, I've changed my name for privacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHPA/pseuds/The%20Wildehopps%20Protection%20Agency
Summary: In world war zoo, everybody dies. Well, what if I had a chance to change that? Like actually go in the story and change it. Well, you get this story. And comment what you think inspired the title. Here's a couple hints:1: It was a song2: The song was sung by aquabatsPlease read and review! Enjoy! :)





	1. The Prologues

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the story where someone gets stuck in their own Zootopia fic. And by “someone,” I mean me and my (pretend) wife (as I don't really have a wife. I'm not old enough to marry.) And by “Zootopia fic,” I mean World War Zoo. And by “Stuck,” I mean we want to stay. Read World War Zoo before this story, as there are multiple references to, and spoilers for, that story. You also will not get this story until you read World War Zoo.
> 
> Another thing: anything that happens in the human world in this story definitely didn’t happen to me in the real world.
> 
> One more thing: I originally thought I was gonna be a jaguar in this story, but for convenience purposes, I think I'll remain human.

# Prologue 1: What is the 4th Wall?

Have you ever heard of the fourth wall? You probably think of it as an imaginary wall between what’s real and fiction. Amazing. Every word in that sentence was wrong. The fourth wall is not imaginary, and it only separates universes. There’s no such thing as fiction. Fiction is real in another universe. How do I know this? Because me and my team of scientists found a passageway between universes. A passageway through the fourth wall. Black Holes. We found it by creating a spacesuit strong enough to withstand the gravity of a Black Hole, while keeping the person alive.

Project Wormhole we called it. If successful, we would have a whole new way of travel. Light-years in seconds.

I was the first volunteer. My wife was second. We packed some supplies into a briefcase, including my acer chromebook and my sandisk flashdrive with all my fanfictions on it, the briefcase was made out of the same material as my spacesuit, by the way, because I had a feeling we would not be coming back. Little did I know this would prove true, but not for the reasons I expected.

Let me start from the beginning…

# Prologue 2: A little Backstory

“Sir, we’re ready when you are,” my first lieutenant, and wife, Sarah Adler, said.

“Thank you.” That was me. My name is John Adlar, and I captain the interstellar research ship, _USSS_ (United States Space Ship) _Discovery_. We were preparing to send me and my wife into a Black Hole, because we had a theory. The theory was that Black Holes are simply wormholes to other points in the _same_ universe. We had no idea how wrong we were. But, before we tell you how wrong we were, here’s a little backstory to how Sarah and I met (I promise it will be important later):

Sarah and I met at the premier of Zootopia. We were young, me being 18, her being 17, and foolish, but that foolishness festered into something more. I couldn’t place it at the time, but I know now it was love. I was in love. Little did I know she felt the same. She eventually voiced her feelings to me, and that’s how I figured out what I felt for her. That was when I ‘popped’ the question. I was 24 when I asked the question. She, of course, said yes. This was around the time we started the Zootopia fics. And one of them, specifically World War Zoo, would prove to be _very_ important. This is where I tell you how wrong I was about black holes.


	2. In which we go through the Black Hole

“Entering the Black Hole now,” I said.

“Alright. Standing by,” my research operations manager, Bill Cosby, said.

I entered the Black Hole, and floated out the other side.

“Alright, I’m through,” I said. “Where am I?”

“According to your coordinates… your right… here?” My technical manager, Timothy Smith, said.

“Well, I don’t see the ship, and there’s a planet here. It’s just outside the gravity fields, so it’s not affected by the Black Hole, but it’s here,” I said. “There was no planet when I entered the hole. Are you sure I’m at the same spot as when I entered?”

“You are,” Sarah answered. “I double-checked and cross-referenced the schematics bank and everything’s fine.”

“Wait- turn off the interuniversal coordinates setting,” I said.

“Turning it off and… holy shit, you’re no longer registering!” Sarah exclaimed.

“Just as I suspected. I’m in a whole ‘nother universe!” I exclaimed. “I’m going to scan the planet for life-forms, because I can actually _see_ oceans of water on it from here. In fact, the planet looks _exactly_ like earth. The continents are the same, the deserts are in the same place, the green areas are in the… wait, there _is_ life! And intelligent life at that! The planet’s orbital areas are littered with space junk! Sarah, come through! I want _us_ to be the first humans to meet these aliens!”

“Yes sir,” she said excitedly.

Ten minutes later, she floated through, and together, we activated out jetpacks and flew toward the planet. We reached Low Earth Orbit when we saw it. Apparently, a space ship of some sort exploded because we saw a metal piece with a logo for some space company. ZASA. Then my wife pointed to a point underneath the logo. There were five words. Zootopia Aeronautics and Space Administration.

“Zootopia? Wait- Zootopia?! It’s fucking real?! What the shit?!” I was very excited and _very_ confused.

“Let’s fly down there!” my wife exclaimed excitedly.

“After you,” I said.

“Such a gentleman.”

We flew down to the planet’s surface and landed on the outskirts of the city of Zootopia, then we headed into the city.

We were walking around the rainforest district when we heard a familiar exchange: “Officer Hopps to dispatch! We have a 10-91! Jaguar infected with Necrotizing Rabies! Vine and Tujunga!… It’s Ta-hunga!” (the last two words were a male voice, while the rest was clearly female) Then a radio clattered at our feet. We just looked at each other and said, at the same time, “Ohhh, shit.”


	3. In which we realize what version of Zootopia we're in

We were running to keep up with officer Hopps and her soon-to-be boyfriend, Nick Wilde, when we heard the bark of a shotgun blast resound through the district. We stopped in our tracks, and listened.

“Do not tell anyone about what happened tonight. This is top secret. If word gets out about this, there _will_ be mass panic.” A deep male voice said.

“Adonis Bogo,” my wife whispered. I nodded.

“Oh chief, you have no idea how happy I am to see you!” Judy’s voice exclaimed.

“What should we tell the public?” Nick’s voice asked.

“Nothing,” we heard the chief say. “Take the body to the autopsy department. We need to know where this is coming from.”

“Should we keep looking for those mammals?” we heard Judy ask.

“Yes. And if you find them, tell me before you tell anyone else. _I_ will decide what we should tell the public, _if_ we tell them anything,” Bogo said.

At that point, we quit listening, as we heard enough to confirm our fears. We were not in just any version of Zootopia, we were in World War Zoo, the most dangerous version of Zootopia to be in, because this is the version where everybody dies in the end.


End file.
